Prothèse
by Blihioma
Summary: Two-Fic / Tsunayoshi a perdu sa jambe droite dans un attentat. Il a honte de ce qu'il est devenu, dans ce fauteuil, handicapé et dépendant. Cependant, on lui offre la possibilité d'obtenir une prothèse... Il a reprit goût à la vie et il veut se battre, mais le chemin est encore long pour pouvoir remarcher et s'accepter...
1. Partie 1

**Mot d'Ordre** **:** Prothèse

 **Définition** **:** _Aide technique destinée à remplacer en tout ou en partie un organe ou un membre._

 **Univers** **:** Semi-UA

 **Pairing** **:** Squalo x Tsuna

 **Commande :** Pour Hebihime

 _(_ _ **Hebihime**_ _a apposé sa patte sur le texte en le corrigeant)_

 **°0o0°**

 **Prothèse partie 1**

Tsunayoshi regardait tout autour de lui, son visage en une moue sceptique. Derrière lui, son père poussait son fauteuil en badinant comme il savait si bien le faire. Il essayait d'avoir l'air joyeux et détendu, mais s'il réussissait à tromper les personnes qu'ils pouvaient croiser, son fils voyait très bien sa tristesse à travers son masque. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui non plus n'osait plus se regarder dans un miroir depuis cet _incident_. Mais comment avait-il finit en Italie, bien loin de sa bonne vieille Namimori ? Ce n'était pas une histoire insolite : son père avait tout simplement réussi à lui trouver une place dans un hôpital italien qui était spécialisé dans la réalisation de prothèses. On disait que celles qu'ils mettaient au point dans cet établissement, n'avaient pas d'égales dans le monde.

Toutefois Tsuna n'était ni assez riche, ni assez important pour espérer obtenir une de ses prothèses à la pointe de la technologie, c'est pour ça qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le département de recherches sur les prothèses. En somme, il allait servir de cobaye et en souffrir, mais il aurait le droit de garder la prothèse finale. Mais, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir bénéficier de cet avantage et pourtant la chance avait eu pitié de lui et on l'avait contacté pour devenir un rat de laboratoire. Les conditions de vie étaient simples et acceptables : il devait s'installer à l'hôpital et rester constamment joignable. Mais en dehors des séances prévues et des problèmes d'urgence, il serait libre de sortir où il voulait, c'était même recommandé pour savoir si la prothèse était employable pour une vie normale. Dans son cas cependant, il devrait suivre des séances de rééducation en plus.

« _**Excusez-moi mademoiselle.**_ » Demanda son père dans un italien parfait.

« _**Oui ?**_ » Gloussa la secrétaire sous le sourire charmeur du blond.

« _**J'aimerais savoir où se trouve le département de développement P18 s'il vous plait.**_ »

« _**Bien sûr. Je vais vous y conduire.**_ » Minauda-t-elle.

Elle quitta son comptoir et son visage se crispa un moment lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Tsunayoshi… C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très beau à voir : il avait beaucoup maigri depuis l' _incident_ et il était très peu sorti de la maison, devenant aussi pâle qu'un mort. Pourtant une nouvelle flamme déterminée brillaient dans ses yeux, autrefois ternes et sans vie. Pour Iemitsu, son fils avait enfin repris vie le jour où il lui avait proposé d'aller dans cet hôpital.

La jeune femme força un sourire mais ne tenta plus de parler avec l'adulte, elle avait été passablement été refroidie par l'état de l'adolescent. Quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte peinte en rouge, avec l'écriteau « Département de Développement de Prothèses N°18 » elle les quitta après un dernier salut. Iemitsu toqua et un petit homme rondelet leur ouvrit. Un regard vers Tsuna lui suffit à comprendre la raison de leur visite et il leur désigna un petit cabinet au fond du couloir :

« _**On a échangé les bureaux la semaine dernière.**_ » Expliqua-t-il sommairement.

« _**Pour quelles raisons ?**_ » Demanda l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils : il n'était pas au courant de ça…

« _**Les effectifs du service ont diminué. Ils ne sont plus que trois maintenant.**_ »

« _**Je vois, merci…**_ »

Iemitsu n'était plus certain désormais, de vouloir confier son fils aux bons soins du médecin et des ingénieurs survivants de ce service déserté. Car il se trouvait dans cet état, cela signifiait qu'il devait y avoir eu un problème, non ? Mais Tsuna ne lui laissa pas le choix de décider à sa place et il fit rouler le fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait, jusqu'à la porte du cabinet. Il toqua du mieux qu'il put, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Son père se résigna et toqua à son tour, plus fort. Mais toujours rien… Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte et bizarrement, elle n'était pas fermée. Il se risqua à y jeter un œil et il découvrit deux cadavres enfouis sous des montagnes de feuilles. Pris de panique, il se dépêcha de les déterrer et de vérifier leur état. Heureusement, la soudaine avalanche de papier les avait juste surpris et ils étaient tous les deux vivants et en bonne santé. Celui qui semblait être le plus jeune des deux se tourna vers le brun qui était resté sur le pas de la porte :

« Tu dois être Sawada-kun, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en japonais.

« Oui… »

« Enchanté, je suis Irie Shoichi ! Je suis ingénieur pour le département. Et voici Spanner… » Il se tourna vers son collègue qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. « C'est avec nous que tu vas travailler désormais ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas censé être trois ? »

« Euh… Eh bien… Le docteur Shamal a refusé de venir… » Bafouilla le roux.

« Il n'examine que l'autre sexe. » Intervint Spanner pour aider son ami. « Tu seras juste suivi par un pédiatre extérieur au service. »

« Je vois. »

« Eh bien Sawada-kun- »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna, Irie-san. » Le rassura le brun, lui offrant un mince sourire.

« Appelle-moi Shoichi alors, Tsuna-kun. T'a-t-on déjà parlé des conditions du service ? »

 **oOo**

Tsuna fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il avait activé la sécurité pour pouvoir prendre son temps : cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital et il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ces boites métalliques avec son « véhicule de course » et à chaque fois c'était une épreuve. Heureusement que sa chambre et les bureaux du service 18 étaient au rez-de-chaussée ! Mais alors pourquoi était-il monté ? Eh bien, le japonais n'avait pas longtemps supporté de rester simplement à regarder ses deux nouveaux amis faire tout le travail. Il servait donc de coursier, en quelque sorte, pour eux, allant chercher des documents, des références ou transportant des papiers jusqu'à l'administration. Mais l'ascenseur était toujours une épreuve de force ! Bon d'accord, de moins en moins difficile et il espérait sincèrement qu'un jour il n'aurait plus ce problème.

Les portes se refermaient quand il aperçut quelqu'un courir dans sa direction, il réagit rapidement et fit rouler son fauteuil entre les portes pour les rouvrir. L'homme le remercia et entra dans l'ascenseur en reprenant son souffle.

« _**Merci gamin !**_ »

« De rien. »

En deux mois, Tsuna avait aussi à comprendre l'italien. Il ne le parlait pas et il était encore loin de pouvoir l'écrire, mais il était capable de comprendre une conversation simple dans cette langue.

« Oh japonais ? T'es un Rat ? »

Un Rat, c'était la manière familière d'appeler les personnes venues servir de cobaye aux services de développement de prothèses en tout genre. Mais seuls les médecins appelaient ces personnes venus du monde entier avec ce surnom, ainsi que certains humoristes et blagueurs… Le petit brun se contenta d'hocher la tête, n'étant pas vraiment vexer par ce surnom : être humilié était une chose qu'il avait expérimentée depuis son enfance et cela ne lui faisait plus rien. De plus c'était peu cher payé pour avoir l'espoir de remarcher un jour !

« Quel service ? »

« Le 18. »

« Ah, avec le trio bizarre ? » Rigola son interlocuteur. « Jusqu'où on t'a amputé ? »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Tsuna sortit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à en parler. Cette jambe morte était sa plus grande honte et il voulait la cacher au monde entier. Certains pouvaient en parler librement et sans problème, mais lui ce n'était pas le cas. C'est donc sans un mot de plus qu'il roula à travers les couloirs, loin de l'indiscret. Ce dernier râla que celui qu'il venait de rencontrer n'était vraiment pas social mais partit de son côté.

 **oOo**

« _**Sawada-san, faites un petit effort, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça.**_ » Siffla le médecin.

Tsunayoshi le fusilla littéralement du regard. Il détestait ce médecin. Il aurait voulu en changer, mais c'était le seul et l'unique qui avait accepté de travailler avec leur service gratuitement. Cela faisait trente minutes que la séance de rééducation avait commencé et c'était vrai qu'il se trainait plus qu'il n'avançait, mais c'était si dur… Il avait peur de s'appuyer sur sa prothèse : elle lui semblait si fragile ! Et puis ce n'était pas du tout les mêmes sensations qu'avec son autre jambe. Même inconsciemment, lorsqu'on marche, on ressent nos muscles se contracter et nous permettre d'avancer, mais là rien… Le néant et cela l'effrayait encore plus.

Irie, qui assistait à la séance avec Spanner, demanda au médecin de faire une pause pendant qu'ils faisaient quelques réglages et l'homme en blouse blanche partit prendre un café et discuter avec ses collègues. Le blond fronça quant à lui les sourcils : ils avaient fait les réglages nécessaires juste avant la séance et vraisemblablement le problème venait de leur Rat, pas de la prothèse. Le roux aida néanmoins Tsuna à s'assoir sur une chaise et s'accroupit devant lui.

« Merci Shoichi-san… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tsuna-kun ? La prothèse ne te convient pas ? »

« Si… Elle est parfaite… »

« Mais ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je n'arrive pas à la voir comme ma jambe… » Confia le brun.

« Explique-moi, nous sommes là pour te donner une nouvelle jambe et toi pour nous dire ce qui ne va pas. »

« C'est difficile à expliquer… Je crois que j'ai peur, parce que je ne la ressens pas… »

Spanner s'approcha, intrigué et à la fois heureux d'un nouveau défi à relever : ce n'était plus vraiment amusant de faire de simples prothèses, mais s'ils pouvaient passer au niveau supérieur, alors là il était totalement partant !

« J'ai foi en ma jambe. » Continua Tsuna en posant sa main sur son membre intact. « Mais avec la prothèse… J'ai peur qu'elle me lâche… Ce n'est qu'une machine pour moi. »

« Ton autre jambe pourrait te faire faux bond pourtant. » Fit remarquer Spanner.

« Oui mais je le saurais si cela arrivait ! »

Les deux ingénieurs se regardèrent entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer le calvaire des amputés, mais c'était vrai qu'eux-aussi n'arriveraient pas à s'appuyer franco sur quelque chose qu'ils ne considéraient pas comme une partie d'eux-mêmes.

« Il faudrait donc… Que la prothèse devienne une partie de toi… » Murmura Irie, cherchant une solution.

« Solution nerveuse. » Lança le blond avec un grand sourire d'enfant sur le visage.

Apparemment on venait de lui apporter son cadeau de Noël alors qu'il n'avait rien commandé.

« Mais Spanner, c'est difficilement réalisable… »

« Ils y arrivent bien au service visuel ! »

« C'est vrai mais… »

« Il faut aider Tsunayoshi du mieux que l'on peut n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait idiot d'abandonner sans avoir essayé ! »

 **oOo**

Irie leva la tête de ses feuilles lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il vérifia l'heure mais il n'avait aucun de rendez-vous de prévu. Il se leva et alla finalement ouvrir.

« _**Oui c'est pour quoi ?**_ »

« _**Salut Irie.**_ »

« _**S-Squalo-san ?**_ » S'exclama le roux.

Il recula précipitamment pour laisser l'homme entrer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur la première chaise qu'il trouva : presqu'un luxe, se dit-il en voyant les deux ingénieurs travaillés à même le sol. En même temps, leurs Rats n'avaient pas forcément besoin de chaises puisqu'ils étaient pour la plupart en fauteuil roulants.

Shoichi chercha désespérément une tasse de café et surtout du café à servir à Squalo, pas la piquette qu'ils utilisaient, Spanner et lui, pour rester éveillés. Il trouva finalement une machine à expresso, pas de dernière génération, mais qui ferait l'affaire. Il se dépêcha de le lui servir et s'assit en face de lui en position de seiza.

« _**Que… Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous Squalo-san ?**_ »

« _**Je voudrais quelques informations sur l'un de vos Rats.**_ » Fit l'homme sans même toucher à l'expresso.

« _**L'un… ?**_ »

« _**Oui, un japonais.**_ »

« _**Hm… Vous parlez sans doute de Tsuna-kun ? A vrai dire c'est le seul Rat que nous avons dans notre service… Comme vous avez pu le remarquer nos effectifs ont considérablement diminué…**_ »

« _**Voi, j'ai entendu parler de ça : vous n'êtes plus que trois. Pourquoi ?**_ »

« _**Tout le monde pense que les prothèses jambières ne peuvent plus s'améliorer et donc ce n'est plus assez intéressant pour eux.**_ »

« _**Mais vous continuez ?**_ »

« _**Oui, Tsuna-kun nous a ouvert la voix, pour un tout nouveau type de prothèse.**_ »

Squalo se contenta d'hocher la tête. Et Irie profita du fait qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées pour lui-même se poser des questions : que venait-il faire ici et que voulait-il à Tsunayoshi ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'était pas vraiment réputé pour être un enfant de cœur, il s'agissait en réalité d'un mafieux de la Varia, un groupe d'assassins affiliés à la Vongola Famiglia. Malgré leur parrain actuel, le Nono Vongola, il s'agissait toujours d'un groupe de la Mafia qui tuait des gens…

« _**I-il y a un problème avec Tsuna-kun ?**_ »

« _**Parle-moi de lui.**_ » Ordonna Squalo d'un ton sec.

« _**O-oui ! Bien sûr ! Que-que dire sur lui ? Eh bien…**_ »

Et Shoichi lui déballa tout ce qu'il savait sur le jeune adolescent… Son amputation était due à un attentat qui avait eu lieu dans sa ville car en effet, Namimori avait accueilli une bombe dans son centre commercial qui avait fait une centaine de morts et deux à trois fois plus de blessés. Tsunayoshi était présent ce jour dans le bâtiment et il avait dû regarder ses amis mourir à petit feu de leurs blessures, tandis qu'il était coincé sous des gravas qui l'empêchait d'intervenir ou de les aider. Les secours l'avaient trouvé cinq heures plus tard à moitié conscient. Ils avaient essayé de le dégager mais le pan de mur qui le maintenait au sol s'était encore plus effondré sur lui et ils avaient dû l'amputer à mi-cuisse, un cas rare, pour le sortir de là.

Tsunayoshi avait très mal vécu son nouvel état et les rapports du médecin qui le suivait faisaient état d'une dégradation flagrante de la santé et une perte de l'envie de vivre. Puis il y avait eu ses tentatives de suicides dès son retour à la maison. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs : il n'était jamais arrivé à aller jusqu'au bout et ses parents l'avaient à chaque fois retrouvé en pleurs. Il y avait eu également une période où dans sa peine et sa rage, l'adolescent s'était mutilé, s'acharnant sur son membre coupé.

« _**Il a vraiment mal vécu la chose. Normal qu'il me fasse la tête…**_ » Souffla Squalo après le récit d'Irie.

« _**Oui, mais c'est lui qui a fait les démarches pour devenir un Rat…Mais pourquoi vous intéresse-t-il autant Squalo-san ?**_ »

« _**P-pour rien !**_ »

« _**Vous êtes amoureux ?**_ » Demanda gentiment le roux en voyant le squale rougir.

« _**Bien sûr que non !**_ » S'énerva-t-il en haussant la voix.

Il donnait l'impression de vouloir se convaincre lui-même et cela fit sourire Irie. Il ne connaissait pas trop le lieutenant de la Varia, il était lui-même affilié à la Gesso Famiglia en dehors de son travail à l'hôpital, mais il sentait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de bien et que Tsuna avait de la chance que ce soit quelqu'un comme lui qui l'aime – il avait entendu des rumeurs sur d'autres membres de la Varia et Squalo lui semblait être le plus normal du lot !

« _**Pourtant tu es toujours très calme avec lui.**_ » Fit Spanner, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

« _**Il ne me parle plus.**_ » Grogna le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

Il avait recroisé plusieurs fois Tsuna mais en dehors des formules de politesses « bonjour, merci, de rien, au revoir » le brun ne répondait à aucune de ses questions et s'échappait le plus rapidement possible.

« _**Justement. Avec un autre, tu te serais déjà énervé.**_ »

« _**Je ne pense pas que ce soit contre vous Squalo-san.**_ » Reprit Irie. « _**Si vous avez posé la mauvaise question, il a du se braquer.**_ »

« _**La mauvaise question ?**_ »

« _**Oui… Tsuna déteste ce qu'il est devenu et il a profondément honte de sa jambe.**_ » Répondit tristement le roux « _**Un peu comme un mauvais grain de beauté que l'on veut cacher. Mais le sien ne peut pas l'être… Les fois où nous devons faire les réajustements sur sa prothèse, il détourne toujours le regard et j'ai à chaque fois l'impression qu'il va pleurer. Ça me rend amer…**_ »

Squalo fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait posé des questions sur l'état de ses jambes, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cet adolescent se renfermerait sur lui à ce point. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre puisqu'il avait choisi lui-même de se couper la main, mais il aurait pensé que cela lui passerait au fur et à mesure qu'il porterait une prothèse… Comme une sorte de nouveau départ. Il se sentait bête maintenant, mais il savait au moins ce qu'il devait faire : la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait, il s'excuserait.

 **oOoOoOo**

Tsunayoshi regarda le compteur à son bracelet, qui lui permettait de savoir où il en était de la distance parcourue, par rapport à celle nécessaire pour terminer sa rééducation. Il en voyant qu'il était enfin arrivé au bout, il cria de joie avant de tomber par terre, épuisé. Irie courut à ses côtés et le félicita chaudement tout en l'aidant à se redresser. Spanner vint vérifier l'état de la prothèse, mais il affichait lui-aussi un petit sourire heureux pour le jeune homme. Le docteur Shamal s'avança du petit groupe et remit le japonais sur pieds :

« Maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de tomber Tsuna ! »

« Oui, merci docteur. »

Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit commencer son service auprès des infirmières. Le docteur Shamal avait finalement accepté de prendre Tsunayoshi comme patient après les maintes demandes d'Irie et il avait appris en trois ans à apprécier l'adolescent désormais jeune homme. Quatre longues années étaient passées depuis qu'il était devenu un Rat du service 18 et il en avait bavé entre les opérations, les essais de prothèses et la rééducation. Ils avaient dû créer une base réceptrice qui ferait le lien entre le cerveau et la prothèse et cette partie n'avait pas été la plus facile, ni la moins douloureuse !

Mais aujourd'hui Tsuna ne le regrettait pas : il se tenait enfin sur ses deux jambes ! Deux jambes bien à lui qu'il ressentait comme s'il était né avec. Et c'était une vraie prouesse technologique qui allait relancer le service : une telle découverte encore toute jeune allait nécessiter de constantes améliorations et cela signifiait un nouveau budget et de nouvelles personnes intéressées qui allaient travailler dessus.

« Il n'empêche que Shamal-san est vrai tyran. » Sourit Tsuna.

« Oui mais grâce à lui, tu as pu finir ta rééducation dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. »

« Je sais ! »

« Tu n'es pas en retard Tsunayoshi ? » Demanda Spanner qui venait de finir de collecter les données de la prothèse.

« Il est déjà si tard ? J'y vais ! »

« Passe un bon rendez-vous. »

Le petit brun rougit furieusement avant de partir. Il devait encore prendre une douche et se changer avant de se rendre en ville. Et cette fois sans son fauteuil ! Il se sentait tout excité par cette nouvelle perspective : redécouvrir la ville debout… Il avait déjà hâte !

Lorsqu'il monta dans le bus, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Plus de petite passerelle pour monter son fauteuil, plus de regard désolé de mères de familles ou de gens de son âge. Finit tout ça. Il était monsieur tout le monde, comme il l'avait toujours été. Plus personne ne faisait attention à lui et on ne lui cédait plus les places handicapées pour qu'il ne gêne pas les autres passagers. Peut-être qu'il le regretterait ce soir, quand il serait bien fatigué, mais pour l'instant il en était on ne peut plus heureux.

Il descendit à l'arrêt de la place du centre-ville et il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Squalo dans la foule : en même temps, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'hommes aux longs cheveux blancs avec autant de classe que lui… Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient des rendez-vous réguliers. L'homme était venu s'excuser et ils avaient discuté longuement. Cependant le mafieux était loin d'être un homme patient et il avait embrassé Tsuna au troisième rendez-vous, dans une rue marchande à la vue de tous, alors que le petit brun se sentait mal à l'aise en percevant les nombreux regards sur lui. On peut dire que sur le coup, il n'y avait plus du tout fait attention.

Squalo lui avoué dans la foulée, avec sa nonchalance habituelle, qu'il était amoureux de lui. Le châtain n'avait pu lui donner une réponse que trois mois plus tard, et aujourd'hui, Tsuna estimait qu'ils étaient plutôt heureux ensemble, même s'il sentait que son amour lui cachait beaucoup de choses et pas des moindres. Mais il savait aussi que la patience lui permettrait d'avoir ses réponses : il avait confiance en Squalo. Quelle ne fut pas d'ailleurs la surprise de ce dernier quand il vit Tsuna avancer vers lui en courant pour finalement lui sauter dans les bras. Il eut, lui aussi, l'impression de vivre un rêve et il embrassa son petit-ami avec fougue, lui transmettant toute sa joie.

 **oOo**

« S-Squalo, stop, s'il te plaît… » Geignit Tsuna, en tentant de repousser l'autre homme.

Cependant ce dernier était bien décidé à déshabiller celui qu'il chérissait et à lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Le haut vola rapidement plus loin et il laissa ses mains glisser sur la peau crémeuse de son futur amant qui frissonna vivement. Il se mordit la lèvre d'envie et en même temps, il était légèrement apeuré. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se montrait aussi attentionné envers lui. Squalo ne faisait que l'effleurait et le manipulait avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, comme s'il aurait pu se casser entre ses doigts. Et pourtant il arrivait avec si peu à allumer un brasier en lui…

Toutefois, arrivé au pantalon, Tsuna se refroidit brutalement et ses demandes n'étaient plus des geignements voluptueux, mais de petits cris terrorisés. Il venait de se rappeler que ce genre d'acte nécessitait la disparition du pantalon aussi et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Squalo savait qu'il faudrait en passer par là et força un peu le jeune homme qui couvrit son visage de ses mains quand le pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes… Il ne voulait pas la voir, il avait toujours aussi honte de ce moignon surmonté d'une prothèse.

Squalo attrapa la prothèse - réalisée avec du détail remarqua-t-il au passage – et la posa sur son épaule, laissant à sa merci la peau cicatrisée où l'on avait greffé la matrice de support pour cette prothèse unique. Il est vrai que ce n'était visuellement pas très beau, mais c'était loin d'être rebutant également. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau ultrasensible, la léchant et la mordant, arrachant des halètements au brun. Sa main de métal vint caresser la joue de l'homme étalé sous lui.

« Tu es magnifique Tsuna. » Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Le brun s'accrocha à lui, ses jambes se croisant dans son dos pour le rapprocher encore de lui. Il avait oublié. Squalo n'était pas comme les autres, il avait lui-aussi une prothèse, il ne devait pas avoir honte de montrer la sienne, aussi disgracieuse qu'il pouvait la penser… Ce n'était plus comme avant. Et le mafieux faisait de son mieux pour le lui faire comprendre…

 **oOo**

Squalo était perdu dans ses pensées quand Xanxus entra soudainement dans le salon où il se reposa. Il sursauta et hurla après son boss, lui demandant la raison de ce raffut : il revivait cette soirée avec Tsuna, leur première soirée, mais ce crétin de Boss l'avait interrompu au meilleur moment ! Il cria encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre le déclic d'un pistolet semi-automatique. Il croisa alors le regard de braise de Xanxus et se rendit enfin compte que la situation était sérieuse.

« _**VOIII ! Qu'est-ce t'as ?**_ »

Pour seule réponse et dans un geste de pure rage, le Vongola lui lança une lettre à la figure. Squalo hurla son mécontentement et l'attrapa. Il se tut dès qu'il vit la flamme de Dernière Volonté du Nono brûler fièrement dessus. Il la déplia et la lut avec attention.

 _« Moi, Vongola Timothéo Nono,_

 _Par la présente lettre, j'annonce le nom de mon successeur._

 _Ce dernier recevra l'éducation et l'apprentissage nécessaire pour prendre sa place de Boss des Vongolas le jour de ses vingt-cinq ans._

 _Sa présentation se fera en réunion privée à la date suivante : le 15/09/20XX._

 _Il s'agit de SAWADA Tsunayoshi, porteur du sang du Vongola Primo et possédant une volonté aussi forte que son ancêtre._

 _Vous êtes convié à le rencontrer lors de la fête précédemment citée._

 _Bien à vous._

 _Vongola Timothéo Nono. »_

Le Varia relut la lettre plusieurs fois : ce n'était pas possible… Pas lui ! Pourquoi Tsuna ? Pourquoi son Tsuna ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec la Mafia ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Complètement improbable ! Squalo ne remarqua même pas la fureur de son ami et boss, il devait aller le voir, lui parler, vérifier – se convaincre – qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne. Tsuna lui aurait menti pendant tout ce temps ? Non, impossible ! Alors que cela signifiait-il ?

 ** _A suivre…_**

 _ **°0o0°**_

Bon, que dire sur cette première partie ? Déjà, vous l'avez aimé ? Quelque part, on voit un Tsuna honteux et combatif, à la fois nouveau et déjà vu. Mais la détermination lui va tellement bien... ! Vous n'êtes pas trop choqué de le voir avec Squalo j'espère en tout cas XD Oui, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas tellement d'histoires sur eux et je me demande bien pourquoi : même si Squalo fait partie de la Varia et Tsuna des Vongolas, rien ne les empêche d'être ensemble x) Bon, je sais, vous avez tendance à voir Squalo avec Xanxus u.u mais faut bien changer parfois !

Je précise également qu'il s'agissait d'One Shot déjà publiés dans un recueil portant le titre de **_"One Shot & Drabbles Reborn!"_** mais qu'il y avait une mauvaise visibilité des thèmes et couples abordés en les ayant réunis, j'ai donc choisis de les republier mais un par un cette fois.

Voilà, n'hésitez donc pas à remettre des reviews si vous avez le temps ou justement de découvrir ses écrits si vous étiez passés à côté la première fois !

J'espère vous revoir sur d'autres OS et Fanfictions !


	2. Partie 2

**Mot d'Ordre** **:** Prothèse

 **Définition** **:** _Aide technique destinée à remplacer en tout ou en partie un organe ou un membre._

 **Univers** **:** Semi-UA

 **Pairing** **:** Squalo x Tsuna

 **Commande** **:** Pour Alycia Panther

 **°0o0°**

 **Prothèse partie 2**

 _Le Varia relut la lettre plusieurs fois : ce n'était pas possible… Pas lui ! Pourquoi Tsuna ? Pourquoi son Tsuna ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec la Mafia ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Complètement improbable ! Squalo ne remarqua même pas la fureur de son ami et boss, il devait aller le voir, lui parler, vérifier – se convaincre – qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne. Tsuna lui aurait menti pendant tout ce temps ? Non, impossible ! Alors que cela signifiait-il ?_

Squalo ne fit même pas attention à Xanxus qui semblait être sur le point de faire exploser la base pour calmer sa colère. Il avait plus important à faire et à penser. En fait, Tsunayoshi obnubilait toutes ses pensées. Il n'attrapa même pas de veste pour se couvrir et se rua plutôt jusqu'au manoir Vongola. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, il voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point il avait été trompé… Son amant était bien trop gentil et souriant pour faire partit de leur monde ! Ou alors n'était-ce qu'un masque qu'il avait vêtu pour se cacher et le manipuler ? Il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses propos : le premier à avoir dissimulé la vérité, c'était lui… Avait-il le droit de lui faire face alors dans ses conditions… ?

 **oOo**

 _Deux semaines auparavant…_

Tsunayoshi suivait silencieusement Coyote qui le guidait à travers les dédales de couloirs du grand manoir dans lequel il était entré. Il se rappelait vaguement de quelques souvenirs qu'il s'était fait en ces lieux, mais il laissait tout de même le bras droit de Timothéo lui indiquer le chemin. Ils croisaient parfois un tableau qu'il reconnaissait vaguement mais il n'aurait su dire avec certitude où il se trouvait. Vu de l'extérieur, le bâtiment ne semblait pourtant pas si grand. Il avait même l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond à vrai dire… Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à demander au vieil homme ce qu'il en était réellement, mais ils arrivèrent devant une majestueuse double porte et la mafieux le laissa là.

Coyote ne pût empêcher un sourire discret jour avec sa moustache. Il avait fait exprès de prendre un détour démesurément grand pour tester un peu son intuition. Une capacité en soi obligatoire pour tout Boss Vongola qui se respecte. Et le jeune homme avait réussi son test d'après sa mine interrogative. Il ne savait pas ce que venait faire ici le fils d'Iemitsu, mais il était heureux malgré tout de le voir en meilleur état que lors de leur première rencontre. Il se souvenait encore de la loque à laquelle il avait dû faire face il y a quelques années de cela, après qu'il est perdu sa jambe. En apprenant pour l'attentat, son Boss avait insisté pour aller au chevet de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit-fils, celui même qu'il avait nommé comme son successeur possible.

En arrivant, Croquant et Visconti avaient été chargés de vérifier que cette bombe n'avait justement pas un lien avec la Mafia : une manière comme une autre de mettre le futur Decimo hors compétition, mais il s'était révélé que ce n'était qu'un pur hasard. Pendant ce temps, il avait accompagné le Nono avec Brabanters, aller voir Tsunayoshi. Il l'avait de temps à autres croisés dans les couloirs du manoir Vongola, quand l'enfant venait en vacances en Italie avec son père et sa mère, et il lui avait toujours semblé plein de vie et de joie. Ce qu'il avait vu dans cette chambre d'hôpital, ce n'était qu'un adolescent mort de l'intérieur. Ses yeux caramels étaient ternes et sans vie. Une profonde tristesse s'y lisait et un immense dégoût de soi-même. Un corps fin, presque rachitique, et des joues creusés par la fatigue et le refus de se nourrir. Et puis il y avait cet affaissement anormal en dessous de sa cuisse gauche. Nul besoin d'être médecin, diplômé d'un quelconque diplôme médical, ou d'avoir été présent sur les lieux pour savoir qu'on l'avait amputé. Et pas à moitié, c'était le cas de le dire. A ses yeux, l'adolescent n'avait plus aucun avenir et reprendre la tête des Vongolas lui serait impossible.

Mais aujourd'hui, il en venait à douter. Et il était heureux quelque part de ce constat : ses yeux brillaient de nouveau de joie et d'un nouveau départ, il avait repris du muscle et il mangeait de nouveau normalement, et il se tenait sur ses deux jambes. Coyote connaissait les progrès que pouvait faire la science, mais il n'aurait jamais cru voir un tel « miracle » un jour. C'est comme si rien de ne s'était passé pour le jeune homme. Enfin… Sa prothèse était quand même là pour lui rappeler la dure réalité. Il attendait sagement devant la porte, fusillant du regard tous les hommes qui souhaitaient remettre un rapport au Nono, mais il était lui-même curieux de savoir ce que se disaient les deux hommes. Oui d'ailleurs, pourquoi Tsunayoshi était-il venu ? Il entrouvrit la porte et quelques bribes de conversations lui parvinrent :

« Alors Squalo aussi est de la Mafia ? »

« Comment… ? »

« Mon intuition je dirais… Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Et puis il y a eu ce coup de fil à un certain Xanxus aussi… »

« Je vois… »

« Et moi qui croyais que c'était quelque chose comme une entreprise familiale… » Murmura Tsunayoshi avec un brin d'ironie.

Alors comme ça, Nono lui avait dit la vérité ? Pour la Mafia, pour les Vongolas, pour eux… ?

« Tu as peut-être besoin de temps pour prendre ta décision ? »

« Non, c'est bon. »

 **oOo**

Squalo entra dans le manoir en courant. Les mafieux postés en sécurité le regardèrent passer en haussant les épaules. Ils avaient faillis ne pas reconnaitre le bras droit de Xanxus : d'ordinaire on l'entendait bien cinq à dix minutes avant qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez, à cause de son cri surpuissant et particulièrement sonores, ainsi que les innombrables jurons qu'il balançait toujours à droite et à gauche. Mais la longue chevelure blanche et l'épée ne laissait place à aucun doute sur l'identité du visiteur. Ce qu'ils se demandaient tous, c'était bien sûr ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il n'était pas rare de voir le requin débarquer au manoir sans prévenir avant, mais il était rarement seul comme aujourd'hui. Généralement il venait en baby-sitter pour surveiller son supérieur ou l'un de ses subordonnées. Mais là c'était différent…

Dès qu'il franchit la porte de l'immense bâtisse, il attrapa la première domestique qu'il trouva sur son chemin et l'empoigna pour la secouer.

« Où se trouve Tsunayoshi ?! »

La pauvre demoiselle commençait à avoir des nausées et était bien incapable de répondre. Heureusement pour elle, l'intendant n'était pas encore sénile et il venait à sa rescousse. Il ordonna expressément à Squalo de se calmer et que maltraiter le personnel ne servirait qu'à le mettre dehors. Puis, en bon diplomate il proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de Sieur Vongola s'il baissait le ton et qu'il lâchait la jeune femme. Sa demande fut immédiatement accomplie et une domestique à terre plus tard, il suivait le vieil homme en le questionnant :

« Comment ça "Vongola" ? Ce n'était pas "Sawada" son nom de famille ? »

« Si, et c'est encore le cas, mais lors de la cérémonie de passage, il changera de nom et c'est mieux pour les domestiques de tout de suite prendre cette habitude pour éviter de se tromper plus tard. »

« C'est donc… Certain… »

« Vous en doutiez ? J'ai pourtant moi-même fait envoyer les invitations. C'est désormais irrémédiable. »

« Je vois… »

Squalo était encore bouleversé par tout ça. A ses yeux, tout allait trop vite, il y a encore cinq mois, Tsuna marchait enfin sur ses deux jambes et il retrouvait la vie d'une personne normale. Et maintenant, il devenait le Vongola Decimo ? Dans toute cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié Xanxus qui semblait fou de rage lorsqu'il était parti tout à l'heure – maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait ! Il le comprenait quelque part, mais là c'était Tsunayoshi la priorité. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte et Squalo s'étonna de se trouver devant les archives. Ils n'y avaient quand même pas enfermés le brun dedans ? Il ouvrit la porte et vit son amant se figer, alors que quelques secondes avant il faisait les cents pas devant un Brabanters confortablement installé.

Oh apparemment, il s'agissait d'une leçon de révision ou quelque chose comme ça. Un coup d'œil au Gardien de la Pluie de son Grand Père lui permit d'obtenir l'autorisation de parler un moment avec l'assassin de la Varia. Ce dernier se leva et partit attendre un peu plus loin, remarquant du coin de l'œil que les deux hommes semblaient avoir exclu de leur monde, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, et que l'air se chargeait progressivement en phéromones sexuelles. Quelle était la relation de ses deux-là ?

Squalo se demandait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire ou même dire… Il avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici sans y réfléchir. Enfin si, il voulait demander des explications à Tsuna sur toute cette histoire de succession, toutefois l'intendant avait en partie répondu à cette question. Son plus gros problème relevait cependant d'une aphasie soudaine : aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa gorge et il sentait que même s'il y arrivait, il bégayerait comme un gamin de primaire devant son amoureuse. L'image ne lui plaisait pas et il ne voulait absolument pas refléter cela aux yeux de Tsunayoshi. Mais que faire ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car dès que la porte se referma sur l'homme à la cicatrice, son amant se jeta presque sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Surpris et ne s'y attendant pas du tout, il tomba en arrière et le bruit de la prothèse métallique de Tsuna claquant contre le sol résonna dans la pièce vide. Aucun de leur baiser échangé n'avait été aussi enfiévré et profond. Pourtant ce n'était pas de l'excitation qu'il ressentait en ce moment, mais un lourd sentiment de tristesse… Il comprit que ce n'était pas le sien quand des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tsunayoshi pleuré vraiment et cela lui fit un choc… Il ne pensait que le jeune homme était dans un tel état : il était si calme et posé il y a encore une minute !

« Désolé… » Fit la voix chevrotante du châtain. « C'est que… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi… Ces deux semaines étaient sûrement les pires de toute ma vie… »

 _« Et la lumière fut »_ comme dit la célèbre métaphore. L'assassin comprit ce qui secouait autant son amant… Il avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait sur la Mafia – ou il était en train de l'apprendre – et donc tout naturellement, il savait maintenant ce qu'il faisait et cela l'avait tourmenté pendant tout ce temps…

« Je t'interdis de me quitter désormais… Tu as compris ? » Souffla Tsuna, la gorge nouée.

« D'accord, c'est toi le Boss après tout. » Sourit Squalo avant de lui voler un autre baiser.

Il avait juré de servir Xanxus et c'est ce qu'il avait fait pendant toutes ses années… Mais là… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser son petit-ami dans un tel état constamment. De plus, il était pratiquement sûr que le Varia souhaiterait engager une guerre contre le brun, et jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à l'affronter. C'était cruel et son revirement serait mal pris par tous, mais il valait mieux pour Tsuna et lui qu'il coupe les ponts avec le fils adoptif du Nono. Beaucoup dirait qu'il ne rechercherait qu'une position, de la gloire et peut-être du pouvoir, mais peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient chuchoter entre eux. Seul peut-être l'avis de Xanxus de ses autres coéquipiers l'intéresserait, mais il le connaissait déjà, malheureusement. On le traiterait de traître et il serait méprisé. Mais faire souffrir le châtain qui l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il aimait de la même façon, lui brisait bien plus le cœur. Alors il allait prendre ce risque, il ne s'éloignerait plus jamais de Tsunayoshi et resterait toujours à ses côtés, au prix de tous les sacrifices.

 **oOo**

 _Tsunayoshi entendait vaguement la sirène des pompiers et des ambulances rugirent au loin. Mais il avait perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour la lumière du soleil : cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il était coincé ici et un bon moment déjà que les sirènes hurlaient de l'espoir aux victimes. A quelques mètres de là, Takeshi s'était endormi pour ne plus jamais se réveiller… Inutile d'être médecin pour le savoir : son ami était peut-être insouciant mais pas au point de s'endormir dans une telle situation et ce n'était pas le choc qui l'avait assommé… Pas très loin, Kyoko et Haru étaient toutes les deux dans le même état… Elles étaient assez proches pour s'attraper la main quand elles avaient rendues leur dernier souffle et heureusement pour les deux amis, elles étaient parties en même temps – il n'osait pas imaginer la tristesse de l'une si l'autre était morte la première… Takeshi n'avait pu se réconforter avec personne, mais Tsuna avait fait l'effort de sourire jusqu'au bout quand son ami lui avait soufflé entre deux respirations saccadées qu'il avait de plus en plus froid et sommeil… Mais finalement les larmes avaient coulées, misérables traîtresses, quand il avait vu la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux autrefois rieurs et si joyeux… Et lui… Lui il était toujours en vie… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas quitter ce monde comme tous les autres… ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être obligé de subir ça… ? Quel était son crime… ?_

 _« Par-là ! Il y a un survivant ! » S'écria un urgentiste qui était arrivé à se faufiler entre les gravats._

 _Il avait pris le pouls des trois autres adolescents présents, par pur professionnalisme, mais il était évident au vue de tout ce sang et leur inconscience, qu'ils étaient morts… Il s'approcha du dernier enfant encore en vie et lui sourit pour tenter de le rassurer._

 _« Tout va bien se passer, on va te sortir de là et tu retrouveras ta famille. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. »_

 _Toujours les mêmes mensonges, les victimes ne pourraient jamais se remettre d'une telle épreuve, ils en garderaient des séquelles à vie. Mais généralement, l'espoir et l'adrénaline permettaient à leurs rescapés d'y croire : tout était fini, ils étaient sauvés après tout. Mais pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas un regard plein de reconnaissance que reçut le pompier… Non, celui-ci était plein de haine et de colère… C'était une première pour l'homme et il ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel sentiment à son égard : il aurait dû être considéré comme un sauveur, pas comme un bourreau aux yeux de cet enfant…_

 _Sa surprise en fut d'autant plus grande quand les larmes coulèrent sur le visage du garçon. Puis il regarda autour de lui, discrètement, pour savoir ce qui le mettait dans un tel état et ses yeux retombèrent sur les cadavres des trois autres adolescents… Il lui en voulait ? Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour les sauver ? Le pompier ne savait comment réagir… D'habitude les victimes le remerciait de les sauver, peu importe si les cadavres de leurs amis se trouvaient dans le coin. C'était égoïste et humain, mais c'était toujours la réaction qu'il obtenait. Il n'osa plus rien dire et quand ses collègues arrivèrent pour le sortirent de sous les gravats, il serra la mâchoire : il lui avait que tout allait bien se passer, mais son hurlement de douleur présageait le contraire… En voulait soulever les morceaux qui l'ensevelissaient, d'autres étaient tombés… Il allait falloir amputer et cette fois ce fut son regard de frayeur qu'il croisa. L'adolescent cria et hurla pendant toute l'opération, de peur comme de douleur. Celle-ci n'était pas réelle puisqu'on lui avait donnée un anesthésiant, mais cela ne rendait pas ses braillements plus supportables pour autant..._

 _Le lendemain, le pompier démissionnait, cet enfant l'avait troublé au plus profond de son être. C'était la première fois et c'était la fois trop pour lui._

…

Tsunayoshi se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. A côté de lui, dormant paisiblement, Squalo dormait encore profondément, il devait avoir le sommeil profond. Le châtain reprit doucement son souffle, répétant les exercices de respirations qu'on lui avait appris à mettre en œuvre lors des séances de rééducation. Quand il eut enfin retrouvé son calme, il chercha à l'aveuglette sa prothèse jambière près de son lit. Il n'arrivait pas encore à dormir avec, alors généralement il l'enlevait au milieu de la nuit. Il s'était rendormi rapidement par la suite, mais voilà qu'il était de nouveau debout. Il la trouva enfin et entreprit de la mettre avant de boitiller jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente.

Il eut l'impression familière de croiser un fantôme dans le miroir en arrivant, mais il ignora cette image du passé et se passa de l'eau sur la figure. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas amélioré son état : ses traits étaient toujours tirés et des cernes noirs creusaient quelques tranchées sous ses yeux. Il continua sa toilette sommaire pour enlever la sueur qui lui collait à la peau, la rendant moite. Ce n'était pas son nouvel apprentissage qui le mettait dans un tel état, non… Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la salle de bain pour voir l'orage qui faisait rage depuis quelques jours, se déchaîner avec toujours autant de force. L'humidité faisait souffrir sa jambe, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et ils faisaient souvent des cauchemars pendant ces périodes de fortes pluies. Ce n'était donc pas le premier et ce ne serait pas le dernier. Mais franchement, il aurait préféré rêver d'autre chose, il devait bien avoir d'autres mauvais souvenirs ? Ou bien tout ne se rapportait qu'à sa jambe.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol carrelé et hésita un instant à se rafraichir directement avec une douche ou dans un bain. L'idée était tentante… Il leva le bras vers le jet d'eau, mais une main l'arrêta. Tsuna leva les yeux vers son propriétaire pour croiser le regard brumeux de Squalo. Ce dernier sortait tout juste du lit, peut-être que le bruit de l'eau l'avait réveillé ? Avec une telle tempête dehors ? C'était peu probable. Alors pourquoi… ?

« L'instinct. » Répondit Squalo à sa question muette.

Jamais il n'avouerait qu'en se rendant compte tout à l'heure, que son aimé avait un début de fièvre, il n'avait dormi que d'un œil. Il embrassa son front et ses soupçons se confirmèrent : il était brûlant. Il l'aida à se relever et à s'allonger dans leur lit. Après quoi, il voulut se lever pour aller chercher un médecin ou un des infirmiers du manoir, mais Tsuna attrapa la manche de la chemise qu'il venait d'enfiler rapidement.

« Tu t'en vas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix troublée.

L'assassin craqua en l'entendant flancher. Il se doutait du genre de cauchemar qu'il faisait et Irie qui lui avait tout raconté, n'avait pas lésiné sur tous les détails qu'il connaissait. Partir maintenant provoquerait une réaction bien plus grave que sa fièvre. Il se rassit alors à ses côtés, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

Il l'observa sombrer lentement dans l'inconscience, à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'inconscience : la fatigue et la douleur furent des facteurs aussi importants que la fièvre dans son subit assoupissement. Squalo se leva et tendit le bras pour attraper son portable. Il composa le numéro de l'infirmerie à quelques mètres de là : ce n'était pas parce que Tsunayoshi somnolait qu'il devait briser sa promesse. Tant pis si l'homme en garde ce soir rouspétait qu'ils auraient pu se déplacer. Son regard glissa vers la fenêtre. Les jours de pluies allaient être durs à l'avenir, mais Tsuna n'était plus seul pour gérer tout ça.

 **oOo**

Squalo observait avec émerveillement son amant s'élever en l'air et engager le combat avec le Gardien de la Tempête du Nono. Coyote n'y allait pas de main morte, on voyait bien que s'était un vétéran et qu'il avait l'expérience d'innombrables batailles. Tsunayoshi ne faisait pas encore le poids, mais un œil expert discernait sans mal son potentiel énorme. Il lui faudrait du temps pour lui-même le découvrir et apprendre à l'utiliser. Timothéo lui apprenait déjà à utiliser la Flamme de Dernière Volonté, mais Coyote ou Visconti étaient plus à mêmes de l'aider à l'utiliser lors d'un vrai combat. Mais si les deux vieux Gardiens étaient surpris de la vitesse d'amélioration du futur Decimo, ils pensaient surtout pouvoir gérer le jeune homme en ayant combattu aux côtés du Nono. Cependant ils se rendaient compte qu'ils devaient eux-aussi s'adapter, car Tsunayoshi avait un style de combat très différent de son Grand Père, tout comme ses armes d'ailleurs.

Le requin assistait à ces entraînements et n'hésitaient pas à prodiguer lui-aussi quelques conseils à son Boss. Toutefois pour un néophyte sans expériences et pacifique, on pouvait dire que Tsuna se débrouillait comme un chef. Il retenait rapidement les leçons qu'on lui prodiguait et ne manquait pas d'ingéniosité et de ruse pour affronter ses adversaires. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la force brute nécessaire pour attaquer de front et c'était mieux ainsi : Squalo n'aurait pas voulu d'un bodybuilder dans son lit. Il s'imagina un instant coller la tête de Tsuna sur un corps aux muscles surdimensionnés, mais il chassa bien vite cette image en rigolant. Son petit brun était parfait comme il était, il n'aurait qu'à apprendre à se battre avec ses armes, comme tout le monde.

Il allait les laisser continuer, pour s'entraîner aussi : les voir lui avait donné envie de se dépenser. Mais il eut tôt fait de se retourner quand un hurlement de douleur déchira le silence relatif de la salle, suivit d'une flopée de jurons en tout genre. La première chose qu'il remarqua, fut Tsunayoshi à terre, se tenant sa jambe… Qui avait disparu… Puis la prothèse contre un mur plus loin. Et Coyote qui s'approchait avec une grimace sur le visage : il n'avait pas voulu ça et il s'en voulait. Mais le châtain, au lieu d'accepter son aide pour se relever, voir même le porter, se mit à agir comme un animal blessé et recula quand le Gardien de la Tempête s'approcha. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, s'était bien montrer sa jambe à l'ami de son Grand Père, car si ce dernier croyait connaître les grandes lignes de ce qu'il avait surmonté, la réalité n'était pas belle à voir et son moignon aussi. Squalo fut le premier aux côtés de Tsuna et il voulut le soulever pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Cependant, le petit brun le repoussa et lui demanda simplement de lui amener son fauteuil roulant.

Il ne voulait que cela recommence, il ne voulait pas de nouveau se sentir assisté et prit en pitié. Il avait enfin pu se faire passer pour quelqu'un de normal, un homme comme les autres, et ses vieux démons revenaient dès qu'il laissait une mince ouverture… ! Il ne le supportait pas ! Coyote restait à distance respectable, observant discrètement Tsuna serrer sa jambe avec force… Pendant ce temps, le châtain se prenait des claques : ses vieux souvenirs dans lesquels il faisait face à des situations similaires repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. La pire épreuve de toute sa vie, fut le retour à l'école : là-bas, il n'était plus Dame-Tsuna, il était devenu pire « l'handicapé ». Tous les jours, des regards de fausse pitié lui transperçant la poitrine. Tous les jours, certaines œillades hargneuses : pourquoi était-il revenu et pas leurs autres amis, Yamamoto, Kyoko et Haru ? Tous les jours, des farces de très mauvais goûts où on lui volait son fauteuil roulant, quand les profs exigeaient qu'il s'asseye sur la chaise comme tout le monde. Il restait alors des heures sur sa chaise sans pouvoir en bouger car il ne pouvait même pas se lever. Le fauteuil n'était pas toujours très loin, mais ses camarades responsables de ce genre de jeux de mauvais goûts, voulaient juste le voir ramper jusqu'à son moyen de déplacement. Mais il s'y refusait et un professeur, remarquant enfin quelque chose, ou un élève prit de pitié, lui ramenait son fauteuil roulant en lui disant d'arrêter de causer des problèmes.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas pareil ici… Après tout personne n'avait d'intentions foncièrement méchantes envers lui dans le manoir. Mais instinctivement, il liait les deux situations… Et si à l'époque, il se détestait d'être si dépendant des autres et si impuissant face à sa propre situation, c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Il refusait donc l'aide qu'on lui proposait, n'y voyant que de la pitié. Tsuna essaya de se persuader qu'il ne faisait que s'imaginer le regard des autres, que son esprit déformait la réalité à cause de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, mais au fil des minutes qui passaient, il ressentait cette honte qui l'avait quitté le jour où il avait pu marcher sur ses deux pieds, revenir au galop. Comme si elle attendait là, tapis dans le noir son heure de gloire. Encore quelques années en arrière, immature comme tous les enfants de son âge, Tsunayoshi avait tenté de chasser cette honte ou plutôt de l'atténuer en se mutilant… Ciseau, lame de rasoir, petit couteau, stylo, tout était bon alors pour se faire du mal, pour punir cette jambe qui lui manquait… L'automutilation n'était pas une solution, lui avait-on répété plusieurs fois. Mais cela faisait tellement de bien, n'osait-il pas répondre. Comme un enfant turbulent qui reçoit sa fessée et qui se calme pendant quelques temps. Sauf que dans son cas, l'enfant était sa jambe morte et la fessée s'apparentait à toute douleur forte et sanglante de préférence.

Squalo revint et avança le fauteuil vers lui avant de s'éloigner, sachant que pour l'instant, sa présence ne serait pas appréciée par son petit-ami. Ce dernier se hissa sur le fauteuil avec une facilité qui trahissait son habitude. L'ancien Varia se demanda un instant combien de fois Tsunayoshi avait-il finit par terre pour effectuer ce geste avec un tel naturel. Et il se rendit compte alors que sa situation était vraiment très différente de son aimé : pas seulement sur le choix de l'amputation, mais également sur les épreuves à surmonter. Prendre une main ne gênait pas la motricité, mais une jambe… C'était une autre paire de manches. Il tendit le téléphone au châtain qui composa immédiatement le numéro d'Irie et Spanner. Au moins il y aurait des heureux dans cette histoire : les deux techniciens allaient encore pouvoir s'amuser à améliorer leur petit bébé. Quoi que Coyote risquait de recevoir un sacré savon pour avoir justement détruit leur enfant – Tsuna aussi peut-être, pour ne pas avoir pris soin de la prothèse. Squalo n'espérait quant à lui qu'une chose : que le châtain puisse rapidement de nouveau marcher, car les traits durs qu'il affichait déjà n'étaient pas pour le mettre en valeur. Quoi que… Il avait l'air sexy et dangereux ainsi… Un petit côté à la Xanxus peut-être ? Le requin ne fut pas dupe cependant en voyant son amant serrer un peu trop fort sa jambe et il attrapa sa main : il connaissait son passé et l'état du peu de jambe qu'il lui restait. Il n'allait pas le laisser recommencer une telle bêtise. C'était différent maintenant, il n'était pas dans une situation irréversible et tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. Il allait juste devoir l'occuper jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle prothèse soit prête, pour repousser toutes ses idées noires. C'est donc avec un grand sourire sardonique qu'il poussa Tsunayoshi jusqu'à leur chambre…

 **oOo**

La fête battait son plein au manoir Shimon. Profitant de l'annonce des Vongolas de mettre le futur Decimo sur le trône, la Shimon Famiglia en avait fait de même avec le fils aîné de Makoto Kozato, un marchand de tableau ayant un lien de parenté avec le Primo Shimon. Enma Kozato venait d'être présenté à tous et déjà, les invités lui tournaient autour pour le jauger et définir à quelle sauce ils allaient bien pouvoir le manger.

Un peu à l'écart, le Nono Vongola était venu en tant que représentant de la Famiglia : à cause de sa prothèse cassée, Tsunayoshi n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement, le voir dans un fauteuil roulant n'aurait vraiment pas aidé pour ses futures relations avec les autres Boss Mafieux. Il avait donc poliment décliné l'offre, mais rien que ce geste avait créé du remoud à la fête et les rumeurs allaient bon train sur son insolence et son manque de diplomatie. Enma ne connaissait pas cet homme et il n'avait aucune raison de prêter attention à ce que pouvait dire les gens sur lui ou sur les autres, mais quelque part il s'était senti blessé : il n'était pas assez important pour que le futur Boss des Vongolas vienne seulement participer à sa fête ? Il avait peut-être d'autres obligations, mais tout de même, cela le pesait. Le vieil homme à la tête de l'une des plus puissantes Famiglia du monde, s'approchait d'ailleurs du roux.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Enma. Je suis Timothéo Vongola. »

« Moi de même, Nono Vongola, mon nom est Enma Kozato, j'espère pouvoir entretenir de bonnes relations avec vous. »

« Oui, je l'espère aussi. Bien que tu auras plus à traiter avec mon successeur qu'avec moi-même. »

« Je ne l'aperçois d'ailleurs nulle part. » Fit Enma, plus par politesse que pour connaître l'excuse qu'on lui donnerait.

« Eh bien, il se trouve dans l'incapacité physique de venir, bien malheureusement. »

« L'incapacité physique ? » N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Enma se sentait de plus en plus amer.

« Oui… » Affirma le Nono avant de scruter le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. « Tu ne me sembles pas perfide comme d'autres Enma, alors laisse-moi te dire un secret. Vois-tu mon successeur a subi il y a quelques années un grave accident et y a perdu une jambe. Or récemment, mon Gardien s'est un peu trop acharné lors d'un entraînement et sa prothèse s'est retrouvée en miettes. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras la raison qui le pousse à ne pas se montrer. »

Timothéo posa une main calme sur l'épaule d'Enma. Ce dernier se sentait maintenant honteux et stupide d'avoir sauté aux conclusions de cette manière. Il avait tout de suite pensé que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, était quelqu'un de suffisant ou d'hautain, sans même lui laisser une chance… Quel piètre meneur faisait-il… Un Boss est sensé avoir un peu plus de discernement, c'est même là l'une des premières qualités requises.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait ce qui a pu te tourmenter. » Fit le Vongola, compatissant. « Tu es encore jeune et tu as besoin d'apprendre. Heureusement pour toi, tu as déjà des personnes sur lesquelles compter en cas de problèmes. C'est un grand atout pour un jeune Boss comme toi. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas de votre successeur ? »

« Disons que son cas est plus compliqué. Il a effectivement trouvé quelqu'un pour être à ses côtés, mais son état l'empêche de s'ouvrir aux autres et toujours à cause de sa jambe, il n'a pas pu créer de véritables amitiés jusqu'ici. Il est un peu comme toi : sur la ligne de départ d'une nouvelle vie. Si toi tu as des amis, lui a surpassé sa souffrance. »

Enma recula d'un pas par reflexe et baissa les manches de sa veste avant de cacher ses bras dans son dos. Le Nono ne s'en offusqua pas et le gratifia plutôt d'un sourire généreux et compréhensif. Le rouquin n'aimait qu'à moitié ce genre de sourire : même quand ils étaient sincères, ils étaient surtout plein de pitié… Et il détestait ça par-dessus tout. Il se savait déjà lui-même assez misérable pour que les autres ne viennent en plus en rajouter une couche.

« Je crois que vous auriez beaucoup de choses à vous dire et à partager, lui et toi. Si jamais l'envie de venir converser au manoir te prends, n'hésite donc pas à passer, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. »

Et le Vongola mit fin à la conversation en partant discuter avec d'autres Famiglias présentes, tandis que les Gardiens d'Enma se rapprochaient de lui, discrètement, pour demander ce qu'il s'était passé : aucun d'eux n'avait loupé l'affolement de leur petit Boss.

 **oOo**

Enma leva les yeux vers le manoir Vongola, s'extasiant de sa taille et de l'histoire que le bâtiment renfermait. On voyait tout de suite que cette Famiglia était puissante et qu'elle avait de l'influence. Il toqua à la porte et un homme en tenue de majordome lui ouvrit. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se diriger vers le petit salon, prévu pour faire attendre les invités, que Squalo arrivait en criant pour se faire entendre. Le pauvre rouquin fut terrifié par cet homme en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire et s'enfuir dans la seconde qui suivait, lui sembla une bonne idée. C'était lui le futur Decimo ? Il regrettait déjà d'être venu !

« VOIIIII ! C'est toi le Shimon ?! »

« O-o-o-oui… » Bredouilla le petit mafieux en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

« Squalo ! » Claqua une voix chaleureuse mais exaspérée.

Enma détourna le regard du dangereux assassin qui lui faisait face pour tomber sur la silhouette fine et élancée d'un jeune homme aux yeux caramel doux et avenants. Il sentit des frissons parcoururent tous son corps et ses joues prirent feu en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Il venait d'avoir un gros coup de foudre pour le châtain qui descendait paisiblement les dernières marches de l'escalier. Squalo s'était redressé et semblait plus calme désormais, était-ce à cause de la présence de cet homme ? C'était vrai qu'il avait un charisme fou et qu'il imposant le respect et le calme… Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire face par sa simple présence ? Cela ressemblait à de la magie.

« Tu es Enma, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis profondément désolé de ne pas avoir pu me présenter à ta fête d'intronisation la semaine dernière, mais ma jambe m'avait fait faux bonds. Je suis très heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer et discuter avec toi. Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada. »

« Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Enma Kozato. »

Le brun l'invita à le suivre dans un des salons du manoir, Squalo les suivant de près – il avait remarqué le sentiment qui s'était mis à danser dans les yeux d'Enma en voyant Tsunayoshi – et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien toute la matinée. Le rouquin posait toutes sortes de questions sur les études que suivait Tsuna, ses centres d'intérêts et ses impressions quant à son futur poste de Boss. Le châtain se contentait de répondre aux questions, attendant que le rouquin soit enfin prêt à parler de la véritable raison de sa visite. Tout comme Nono, il avait tout de suite remarqué l'atmosphère sombre et mélancolique qui planait autour du jeune homme de trois ans son cadet. Bien sûr, son Grand Père lui en avait également parlé, mais même sans cela, il n'aurait pas pu manquer les cicatrices mal dissimulées que le plus jeune avait aux poignets. Mais Enma tournait autour du pot, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à en parler. Pourtant c'était nécessaire et Tsuna le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il décida de prendre les devants et demanda à Squalo d'appeler Chrome, avant de les laisser.

En parler sans le requin serait peut-être plus facile pour le rouquin, car ce dernier ne connaissait pas toujours la notion de tact et n'ayant jamais vécu ce qu'ils avaient dus vivre, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Bientôt la jeune fille arriva, un cache-œil masquant une partie de son visage, l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle était similaire à celle d'Enma, mais elle était plus légère, tout comme le petit sourire qui illuminait son visage. Tsunayoshi la présenta, comme sa Gardienne de la Brume, Chrome. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital où Tsuna avait eu sa prothèse, mais ce dernier passa les détails. Il savait que son amie n'aimait pas trop raconter sa vie. Pourtant, il devait mettre les choses aux clairs avec le Shimon, venu ici pour trouver des réponses :

« Elle a, tout comme toi et moi, tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Malheureusement pour elle, je me trouvais au bon endroit au bon moment et je l'ai sauvé. Elle m'en veut beaucoup depuis ce jour-là. » Fit Tsunayoshi d'une voix triste.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai du tout Tsunayoshi-sama ! Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante ! Je… J'allais faire une bêtise, mais vous m'avez aidé ! » S'exclama la jeune fille, arrachant un sourire amusé à son Boss.

Chrome rougit brusquement en comprenant qu'il avait fait exprès de tenir de tels propos et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Mais un appel de son Boss et elle relevait la tête, un regard interrogateur sur le visage. Le châtain lui demanda son aide avant de se mettre à enlever son pantalon. Aucun des deux n'eut le temps d'être gêné et embarrassé car déjà le membre amputé se montrait à leurs yeux. Enma fut tenté de détourner le regard, mais il avait compris que Tsunayoshi faisait cela pour lui, il devait donc se retenir. Chrome défit la prothèse et le châtain enleva la combinaison qui couvrait son membre meurtri – il l'avait demandé à Irie quand il était venu récupérer sa prothèse – dévoilant ainsi les nombreuses cicatrices qui l'ornaient aux regards des deux autres personnes.

« Vois-tu Enma, si j'ai pu aider Chrome, c'est parce que j'en suis passé par là aussi. Nono a du te le dire je suppose. Je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin que vous deux, je n'en n'ai jamais eu le courage. Mais je me suis puni d'une autre manière. Ses marques ne sont pas là à cause des opérations, mais bien parce que je suis mutilé. »

Tsuna n'osait pas trop fixer sa jambe longtemps, il avait encore un peu de mal avec ça. Mais si Nono avait pensé que c'était nécessaire de parler de lui à ce garçon, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il était naturellement du genre à vouloir aider son prochain, mais il s'agissait cette fois de venir en aide à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait…

« Je te mentirais pas Enma, il n'y a pas de recette secrète pour ne plus être tenté par la mort. Ce n'est qu'avec du temps, de l'acceptation et des gens pour vous encourager que l'on peut surmonter tout ça. Ce n'est que si tu veux te battre que tu peux avancer. Moi j'ai eu ma famille et puis Squalo pour m'aider. J'ai donné à Chrome toute l'amitié et tout l'amour dont elle manquait. C'est à toi maintenant de me dire ce dont tu as besoin Enma pour aller de l'avant. Car sans ça, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Après tout, si tu es ici c'est bien que tu veux changer, non ? »

Le rouquin ne sut que répondre à cela. Il était venu de lui-même au manoir des Vongolas. Il n'en n'avait parlé à personne, pas même à ses amis. Mais oui… Il avait pris sa résolution en montant dans la voiture ce matin. Il voulait surmonter tout ça, ne plus faire de la peine à ses amis… ! Il voulait changer. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Chrome le regarda et elle avait l'impression de se voir il y a encore quelques semaines. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de ses propres progrès. Avec Tsunayoshi et les autres habitants du manoir, elle avait repris goût à la vie et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Car comme aujourd'hui, il avait su trouver les mots justes pour lui permettre de se relever et de ne plus craindre sa propre existence. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il resterait pour toujours le même.

Mais elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis de ce côté-là : si jamais il sombrait, elle serait là pour le sortir des ténèbres et jamais Squalo ne permettrait que son amant se laisse aller à la noirceur de ce monde. Il avait tellement plus à offrir en restant lui-même ! Ils n'étaient pour l'instant que deux pour veiller sur Tsunayoshi, mais ce dernier veillait déjà sur toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Et Enma faisait désormais parti de ses personnes. Il venait de lui tendre la main et comme pour elle, il ne la lâcherait plus.

Chrome se disait parfois que pour quelqu'un qui avait autant souffert comme Tsuna, il était bien le seul à pouvoir désormais aider les autres : il n'avait pas fait que se relever, il s'était mis à marcher et il traçait désormais son propre chemin, se liant aux autres pour à son tour leur venir en aide. Il avait souffert, pleuré, hurlé, mais il en était ressortit plus fort et plus généreux encore. Peut-être avait-il trouvé un second cœur dans sa prothèse de métal… ?

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

 _Et voilà les amis, c'est fini ! Et oui, ça s'arrête là, comme ça. Peut-être que cela en frustrera certains, mais c'est la fin que je voulais pour cette histoire. Puisque ce n'était pas l'histoire de Tsunayoshi dans cette version de l'histoire, mais le récit de son combat, de son vécu, et de sa prothèse. Je pense avoir tout vu ainsi et j'espère donc que vous avez aimé cette histoire !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et longue vie à la Super Blood Moon de ce soir !_


End file.
